


Birthday Surprise

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Birthday Surprise

It was Wednesday, nothing special, except tomorrow marked your birthday. _Not like I’m going to do anything but run laps in gym._ You could not have been less excited, another birthday on another school day. You had just sat down in your final class of the day when Calum sat down next to you. The two of you had been friends for years but he always managed to get sick right before your birthday so you were surprised he was at school still. He shoved his backpack off his desk and onto the floor, “so, y/n, birthday tomorrow, what are we doing!”

You rolled your eyes, “Same thing as always Cal, you’re going to get sick and be at home and I’m going to go to class, go home, and watch netflix with a cheap cake because my parents are out of town.”

He sighed loudly, “okay one: I’m healthy as hell. Two: yeah class will suck, but come on, we can have a good day. Three: maybe your parents will get home early, you know they tried to get out of that conference.”

You ignored him and kept staring at the board, nothing was going to change, it’s the same thing every year.   _I’ll celebrate my birthday when pigs fly._ The rest of the class was fairly silent, every few minutes or so Calum would pass you a note with a little birthday drawing on it. When the bell rang you packed your books and started heading towards the door, “bye Cal! I’ll see you in two days!” He was still packing his things and called after you, “I’LL BE HERE TOMORROW! I PROMISE!” You walked home and did your homework, made your dinner, and waited for your favorite show to come on. _Ten o'clock and there’s nothing left to do, might as well go to bed._ You were mid-sleep when your phone went off, “happy birthday y/n!” You texted him back, “thanks Cal but it’s just another day.” Usually birthdays were exciting but it didn’t seem like it was going to be a happy birthday this year.

You got up at 6:30 and got ready for school. _No need to do my hair nice, just another day._ You walked to school and got there at 7:50, just enough time to get to your first class. A few of your friends told you happy birthday but it still wasn’t very exciting. Same thing in your second class. When you got the gym you sat on the benches and waited for the other girls to finish changing. _No sign of Cal so far, I knew he was going to get sick._ The teacher jogged over to your group and smiled, “all right ladies! Today we are running laps outside on the track!” You ran for what felt like hours and then walked back to the gym and changed. _Just another day._ You got to lunch and still no sign of Calum.

Fourth class….fifth class….sixth class…..seventh class.

You sat down in your spot, you felt like you were early, because none of your friends were there, just your teacher and a few classmates your hardly knew. “Happy birthday y/n”, you looked up and your teacher was standing there with a pass. “You’ve been called out of class, you’re going home, there should be someone here to pick you up.” You grabbed you bag and walked out slightly confused. You got to the front office and the receptionist just waved you through, “go ahead, your ride is out front.”

As you walked outside you saw your parents in the car and they waved to you, “happy birthday sweetheart!”

You hopped in the back of the car and kissed them both on the cheek, “where are we going?”

Your dad smiled, “just going home, figured you’d want to go home early is all.” _Not what I had in mind - but at least they’re home._ Your parents pulled up to the front of the house and you saw a few balloons. _They must have decorated a bit, well, that makes things festive…maybe I’ll ask them to take me to go see Cal later if we’re not doing anything else._ As you opened the door your heard something shuffling down the hall. You walked over to the living room and Calum jumped in front of you, “SURPRISE Y/N!” The rest of your friends popped out of their hiding spots and hugged you.

You started tearing up, “Cal, how did you even get out of school? How did you get everyone else out of school? How did you get my parents home!?”

He handed you a tissue, “I was ‘sick’, everyone else had their parents excuse them, and I didn’t they were already on their way home when I called.”

“Calum - you are seriously the best!”, you shouted and hugged him tightly.

You spent the rest of the evening watching movies with everyone and opening presents, Calum gave you a box full of albums from your favorite band, they were all signed. “Cal…how did you even get this?”

He laughed, “you’d be surprised what you can find online…so, not just another day?”

You smiled and hugged him and your parents, “definitely not just another day.”


End file.
